


Needs and Wants

by RayofDawn



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, HEA, slow start, will update acordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayofDawn/pseuds/RayofDawn
Summary: “BDSM is about dropping the pretenses; I want you completely exposed.”― Sierra Cartwright, With This CollarIn a sense he had always pretended. A mask he wore. There had been those who caught glimpses of the real man beneath but no one truly saw HIM. Maybe what she was offering was something to consider.





	1. Well hello Mr.Pine...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/gifts).

> Hello everyone I am here, can all blame or thank depending on how this all ends the brilliant Caffiend. This woman is brilliant i tell you all though to be fair I doubt that anyone in this fandom hasn't come across her work… 
> 
> Babes I'll level with you, I still don't think this is a good idea but hey if you say it's good I'll just have to defer to your good judgment.   
Anyway I hope you all enjoy.  
Cheers and thank you for your time. 
> 
> Ohhh and P.S. HEY CAFFIEND... THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU!!!! ;) :P

He watched Jed go, letting the warm breeze envelop him as he ran her last words through his tired mind: " _ You're an odd fish..."  _ Strangely enough it hadn't been the first time someone had told him that. His primary school teacher had affectionately called him that after he got into a fight with a bully. Not because of him, no, but because of another child, a little girl with what seemed to be white hair. They were always picking on her because of it and one day Jonathan simply snapped. His father called him Odd Fish too, but there was no affection behind it. Through the passing of the years he came to the conclusion that simply put his father considered his existence a personal insult. Not the right hair color, too much like his mother, not butch enough, never took to his stepmother like he was supposed to, stayed as an only child despite the couples' multiple attempts and then finally the last insult, being a Navy man himself, to watch his only son and child join the Army. His step mother called him Odd Fish as well but it wasn't with any malice, just intrigue. 

Exchanging some words with the current Night Manager of The Nefertiti, Jonathan through one last glance at the scenery, before going inside back to his room. That’s when he saw her. What called more attention to her was her hair. Red, but not just any kind of red no, it was a rich copper red, it surrounded her head like liquid fire. Her eyes were the next thing to catch his attention. Big deep sapphires that threatened to swallow him whole and drown him in their depths. They held a dark promise. They were also staring right back at him. Jonathan felt himself blush and tried to turn away but he simply could not. He felt his skin erupt in to a thousand goose bumps and noted that his breath had shortened. He briefly wondered if he had his mouth hanging open. Her lips were lush and upturned it to a cruel knowing smirk. It also held a sinful secret. She rose out of her car with a cat like grace. She had an imposing aura despite being petite. The fiery goddess before him couldn't have been more than 5'5. She started heading toward the hotels entrance never taking her eyes off of him until the very last moment. Always sporting that enigmatic smile, for one terrifying moment Jonathan thought that she somehow saw inside him, to a place even  _ he _ was afraid to look at. 

Though as he walked into his room and started packing he briefly wondered what it would be like to have her stare at him a little bit more. He also wondered what her voice would sound like. 

It was only after he was in the air that Jonathan realized that ever since he laid eyes on the mesmerizing redhead, he never gave Jed another thought. 

  
  


She had been watching him for some time. “_My, my Mr. Pine aren’t you a lovely looking Bull._” Easily sliding out of her car she made her way to the Hotel never breaking eye contact. “_And look at those lovely baby blues. All tall, pale and very handsome. You Sir have been a naughty, naughty boy._” Her smirk turned sinful as it grew. He had noticed her. “_Oh don’t you worry Mr. Pine. We’ll cross paths again. You fly away now. I’ll catch up and when I do… Well. I’m going to enjoy every inch of you._” 

In hindsight it was a good thing that Jonathan never saw her face when she entered the Nefertiti. 

It had been positively feral.


	2. Chapter 2.Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet another moodboard. This one is for chapter 2. I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Pine, Jed and one Miss Mary Sue Smith, then in the upper right corner, Edge University and in the middle is the Sofitel Grand Amsterdam Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Idea what happened earlier, hope it's fixed now.  
Sorry for the convenience.
> 
> Cheers


	3. Mary Sue Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time goes on… Things happen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post later that day I posted the First chapter. My dog that was 18 got really sick and then things just got worse. He ended up passing at the end of the week and I just… I understand that for most a pet is just an animal. And that ok but for me he was family and his passing hurts so I'm also sorry I missed the Monday deadline. There isn't any art cover for this chapter, but I'll try to knock something out for the next one, or who knows maybe I'll make one for this chapter to and post somewhere in the rest of the week.  
On a happier note, I would like to thank the three people who bookmarked this fic with so little to go by, your faith in me and this fic is heartwarming. THANK YOU!  
I would also like to thank ALL 26 readers. and the 2 Kudos. I love you ALL.  
Now without further preamble, onward to the next chapter of this fic.  
Enjoy.

He did consider going back to Switzerland. Angela had guaranteed a rock solid alibi, but in the end Jonathan decided rather not. 

He went back to England. 

Buried his father quite stoically. Shock they said. But then again none of them actually knew how resentful their relationship was. He gave his stepmother a hug, kissed her forehead and quite graciously told her she could keep everything. He wasn’t going to contest the Will. All he asked was for the Cornwall Cottage. It was his mother's favorite place. His stepmother agreed in tears.  _ He didn’t deserve you Jonathan.  _ She said.  _ He didn’t deserve either of us.  _ And with that she was gone. 

He did take on a teaching job at the university of Essex. As soon as The Edge Hotel School saw his credentials as a night manager and saw his experience in luxury Hotels they jumped at the opportunity. Jed moved to England with her son and for about a year things were alright. Mostly. Not really. They argued. A lot. The weather was too wet, the schools were too different, he worked, more, as a teacher, then when he was a manager, the “Art World” wasn't as diverse and plentiful as in America and although she never said it the change in lifestyle was grating to her. So was the guilt she felt after she caught herself longing for the travels and resorts. He couldn’t blame her. Not really. It wasn’t Jed’s fault that she thought she had it made with a prince charming only to find that he wasn’t all that charming after all. 

But what truly ended their relationship was the realization that although in a different manner, he hadn't been completely honest with her. 

They were in London Christmas shopping when they ran into an old face from Jonathans past. His ex-wife. Everyone had been very polite and civil. His ex and her family went one way, they had gone their way. Two days later after their biggest and last fight Jed left. The fact that she had already taken care of all the travel arrangements prior to their trip to London and the fact that some time after Jonathan found out that Jed had already taken care of all the paperwork necessary to transfer her son back to America, two months prior, told Jonathan everything he needed to know. 

Understandably he was disappointed. But not heart broken. In one of his many bouts of self loathing he even wondered that maybe the reason he wasn’t suffering over the end of his relationship was because all things considered, Jed was still alive and well. 

Having refused Angela’s help, he was still owed a favor. Angela's words, so he called it in. As soon as the school year ended Jonathan Pine was leaving England and going… Somewhere as the Night Manager. 

True to her word Jonathan ended up in the Sofitel Grand Amsterdam Legend. Apparently the British Intelligence Office owed him a  _ very _ big favor. And he was grateful. What followed was just more of the same of what his life had been like in Switzerland. He didn’t even take advantage of the Red Light District and all it’s delights. He just… couldn’t muster up the energy, if he were to be honest with himself. 

Still all through out those long three years Jonathan did occasionally dream of the Red Haired Beauty that he saw in Cairo. 

Then… one night…

_ Heaven Help me… This woman is Truly a Goddess. _ He thought as he saw her walk in to the lobby of the Sofitel looking directly at him. The beauty had a smokey dulcet voice with just a hint of an accent found in the southern part of The United States of America. She had an amused glint in her mesmerising blue eyes.

“Good Evening Sir. I have a Reservation under Mary Sue Smith.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was indecisive about Smith and Doe, I stuck with Smith because of the flow. It sounds better I think.   
Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, please comente if you feel like it.   
Once again I would like to send all my love and appreciation to all who read, bookmarked and kudo-ed this fic. I also would like to send a shout out to Caffiend for commenting and bringing a smile to my face when she does.   
Cheers


	4. Mistress Inanna and Brigitta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus we see the pieces starting to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. Monday and me posting a chapter on time with a moodboard, even though it is later that I whished. Hopefully things will run much smoother, sadly before that happens I am sad to announce that next Monday I will be unable to post and the Monday after that. I will be nowhere near my pc. I will be by the beach though so that is nice. :)
> 
> Anyway as always I would like to thank everyone who has read, this fic so far and I cherish every single Kudos, Bookmark and Review I get. I love you all and once again thank you.  
Have a nice day/night and enjoy.

“Tell me Brigitta, is Mr. Pine a good teacher?”

After waiting a bit for an answer an impeccably dressed redhead turned back to see why was the pretty blond behind her taking so long. Brigitta seemed to be looking at the redhead, lost in quiet admiration. Catching herself she blushed sweetly making the slightly older woman smile patiently.

“I apologize Mistress Inanna. I didn- I did not hear the question.”

The Dominatrix found the young submissive quite adorable. When Joel asked her to Pet sit she thought she would be taking care of a cat or dog. When she opened her door and found the man in question with a woman by a leash, she chafed. Despite being part of the BDSM world since she inherited her so-called guardian's considerable fortune, there was just somethings - all fun and games apart - the Domme disliked about her world. But after a pleasant conversation, some artful inquiring and judging by the way they looked at each other, she let it slide. It didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep her eyes open and ears to the ground. She still had to find out whether they were in the middle of a long session that Joel’s urgent out of town meeting interrupted or if Brigetta had agreed to a complete power exchange. So after informing Joel that she had her own unavoidable plans to tend to and that Briggita was going to help as a spy she grabbed the girls documents, packed, bought Brigitta appropriate clothes for the outside word and flew to London.

“I asked you, sweet pea, is Mr. Pine a good teacher?”

“Oh yes. He’s very polite and extremely patient. He doesn't mind explaining the same thing more than once. He even comes up with different examples to help us understand better. But he is very firm when he has to be. He doesn't like bullies he actually kicked one of the girls out because she was picking on one of the more quiet boys. The only way she’s coming back is if Mr. Pine leaves. He did almost get physical with one of the older boys, though.”

“Oh? Pray tell.” To be completely honest the Domme was quite fascinated by the mystery that was Jonathan Pine. She really couldn’t wait to get her hands on him.

“Well apparently during one of the breaks Mr. Pine caught the boy getting a little rough with a girl that had turned him down or something and Lawrence - that's the boy's name - found that offensive and was trying you know “force” his point of view on her. That's when Mr. Pine found them and then before anyone could say anything he was dragging Lawrence toward the Dean's Office. He also had some very harsh words with the people who saw what was happening but either ignored it or just kept looking like it was some show. Lawrence was expelled. We don’t know if he tried to get revenge or not but he did land in Hospital badly beaten and refused to tell the police who did it. We all suspect it was Mr. Pine.” Brigetta was a little winded after giving her empathic report.

“You know Brigetta, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was.” She had seen the photographs of Freddy's body. And Corky took one hell of a beating before Johnny Boy drowned him, not to mention the state he left the so-called kidnappers that the Burr woman set up. That was the beauty of the modern world. Even in 2015 when camera phones were still a novelty, there was always someone somewhere. And after Pine put an end to one of her sources of income, she had everything there was to know on the dapper night manager in less than forty-eight hours. It never ceased to amaze her the utter arrogance and naivete that the Intelligence and Criminal community had in assuming they had “The Best Intel Resources” in the world. She laughed sardonically. NOTHING beat the speed and reliability of the BDSM’s community’s information exchange. There were worshipers of the Art anywhere and everywhere one could possibly imagine, from the Creme de la creme to your very average Joe All. Over. The. World.

Looking over to Brigitta she smiled kindly. “Sweet Pea, pack for some country shenanigans. There's a cottage in Cornwell I need to investigate.”

“Are we going to break in, Mistress?” the darling girl asked excitedly.

“We may very well have to.” The Domme replied enigmatically.

“Oh, what fun…” Brigitta answered, clapping her hands gleefully.


	5. A Trip to the Country Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a Domme and a Sub walk into a B&B...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I know, I know I'm two weeks behind BUT... I have an excuse. I extended my holiday. It did me a world of good. I'm only sorry that meant leaving this fic hanging. Sorry for that.
> 
> I want to thank EVERYONE that has read, commented and left kudos. it means the world to thank you.   
I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you have a wonderful day.
> 
> cheers

The Cottage wasn’t available for renting. Which was unfortunate because that meant they had to be very careful. Having been born in a small town herself she knew that she had a very small window of opportunity. They stayed in a nice Bed and Breakfast and left very charmed and properly impressed with the culture and scenery, and the following weekend Brigitta and the Domme where discreetly breaking into the old but beautiful structure in the small hours of the morning. They were going to need the daylight to putter around. 

“You know sweet pea, I don’t think people quite appreciate the psychology that comes with belonging to our world. I mean sure we don’t  _ ALL _ have PhD’s in the thing, but hell if we don’t learn a thing or two. Not me of course. I have always had a deeper understanding of the male kind. Even those who sadly aren't born as them, that there is a tragedy. Being born and not being able to live ones truth whatever it may be, but I degrees. I’ve always had an instinctive understanding of that fragile gender called man. Even if they do say otherwise. It’s how I managed to navigate the very complicated waters my teen ass landed in after my parents died. Take Pine Senior here, he is what I like to call the “ _ So Called Alfa Wanna Be’s _ ”. Do you know what that means?” 

Brigitta looked at the family photo and studied it for a bit. An austear looking man with mean eyes stood tall at the right side of the photo in front of a monumente that the complentative blonde didn’t recognise. The woman who, had she been more appreciated, would have been a true beauty, stood more to the left slightly behind the man judging by the depth perception of the old balck and white photograph, seemed muted and sickly, the boy who looked extremely like his mother stood next to her but between the adults, as if trying to form a barrier between them, with an oddly grave look in his eyes, giving him a far more older age than his what looked like an eight year old body. There was also a quiet defiance to the boy. 

“Domestic violence,” - she finally said. - “ Pine senior is a failure as a man because he doesn't know how to impose discipline and respect without domestic violence. Emotional and maybe physical as well judging by the way Proffesor Pine reacted when confronted with it’s presence at school. It accounts for his patients with us as students and people in general. He knows what it feels like to be judged by so called perceived shortcomings. And it also accounts for his near obsessive need to protect the “weak”, help those that are in trouble and do what is right.”

“Very good Brigitta. See this is what I mean about the psychological aspect of our lifestyle. It isn’t just whips and handcuffs. There's a physiological element to it. An emotional one. It’s a very profound experience for both Submissive and Dominant. It’s our job as Dom’s to understand what your needs as Sub’s are and give it to you. Can you tell me what our dear Mr. Pine needs?” The perceptive redhead asked.

“Love?” the bubbly blond offered.

“Well… Everyone needs love, what else?” The domme asked appreciating the girls quick wit and fast intelligence. She was good for Joel. She could keep him on his feet.

“Professor Pine looks touch starved. Which is odd because he has a girlfriend. So maybe it’s deeper than that, he’s touch starved emotionally? I don’t think his father was the hugging kind.”

“Wonderful Brigitta. That's exactly what our stern Professor needs. The word you want is understanding. Our Mr. Pine needs to be seen and loved for who he is. He needs to live his true- What? What’s gotten your attention all of a sudden- Oh…” The Domme started cackling maniacally looking at the surprised blonds discovery. “I wonder if the “ _ Lovely”  _ Jed knows about  _ THIS _ …” 

Right there in Brigitta's hand was a wedding photograph of Pine and a darling brunette.

“I highly doubt that, that insipid blond knows or even cares. Maybe we should see what can be done about that. The sooner he has you, the sooner he can start healing and the better off he will be.” Was Brigitte prim and immediate reply. It took the older woman by surprise. It seemed the sweet submissive didn’t care much about her teachers current girlfriend. It did warm her heart to know that Brigitta had so much faith in her, but then again Brigitta was a romantic at heart. 

The Domme just laughed quietly and carried on with her snooping trying to come up with a plausible plan to introduce Jed to the ex while keeping as far away as possible from the action and keeping Brigitta out of the line of fire as well. Jonathan Pine wasn’t an idiot. And her whole plan hinged on Pine’s obliviousness to her presence in his life. At least for now. 

As it was, the domme shouldn’t have worried so much because later that year on the christmas holiday’s Life decided to do all the honors of catering to  _ that _ particular  _ family _ reunion. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Penny in the air...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is set and soon it will all come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. Some not so pleasent things have happened in my life. I'm getting it sorted. I do feel better, sadly all this is going to make weekly updates hard to fulfil. I have let some of my other projects lag behind so I must get up to speed on quite a few of my other fics. But fear not. I am here and in the following month I'll do my very best to get everything on par.  
Thank you for your patients.  
All my love to all that have commented, Kudos-ed, subscribed and read. you are all wonderful and I am thankful to each and every one of you.  
Lots of love to my Beta Caffiened, wonderful friend and writer. You my dear are blessed and a God send.  
Cheers.

  
That... wasn’t her name. Jonathan could be sure of very little in his life nowadays but one thing he would stake his life on was the fact that this Red Headed Vision in front of him was not called Mary Sue Smith. He had seen his fair share of Smith’s over the years. Some actually were Smith but the majority were not and even though his literature tastes tended to veer toward the great epics of old, he had heard more than enough youths going on and on about how this character or that the protagonist was a Mary Sue. His ability to execute his job to perfection relied on his ability to pay attention. But looking at the amused look she sported, something told him, she was well aware that he knew Mary Sue Smith wasn’t her name. He felt … tickled and decided to carry on as if nothing was amiss. 

“Very well Miss Smith. I see you will be with us only for the night.”

“I’m here on business. I’m here to see about a purchase of mine. Very delicate and _ very _expensive. I couldn’t possibly trust others to transport it for me,” was her velvet reply. 

“I see. One truly can not be too careful about one’s belongings, Ms. Sue.” Jonathan replied politely. This seemed to amuse the redhead even more. “Never truer words have ever been said.” Grabbing her key card the astounding beauty left with a cheeky wink.

There was something about the whole exchange that prickled at the back of his mind. There was something … _ off _. But for the life of him he couldn’t place it. He knew he was an attractive man. It was a given that women of all ages would flirt with him, some discreetly, others not. His ex-wife was cute and sweet, being a virgin, pulling him in with her innocence. Sophie had been careful and discrete, enchanting him with her quiet fragility and Jeb had been brazen when alone with him and nonchalant when in the company of others. Seducing him with her whiplash. But this Beauty … no. She didn’t flirt with him. She openly admired him. Even the first time he saw her. She openly stared at him. Appraising him. Not that she would remember anything about it. He very much doubted she spared him another thought. Ms.”Sue” had looked at him as if … as if, he were already hers. As a man it bristled him slightly. To be looked upon as an object. A done deal. Now he knew how every woman on earth felt since the beginning of time he supposed, but another part - a smaller secret part of him faltered in excitement and joy. It … terrified him. He felt his hackles rise and his fight response awakened. It was all he could do to keep his composure. The last time he felt this unsettled was when he saw Roper walk in the hotel in Switzerland. 

Closing his eyes and discreetly breathing in he did his best to settle his mind. He had an agreement with Barr. If anything pertaining to that whole incident ever reared its ugly head near him she would warn him. 

It was nothing. Everything was fine. _ I’m tired. It’s stress. And I’ve been two years without. I haven’t even touched myself. That's all. Nothing that a trip to the Red Light District won’t help. I do have the weekend off... Calm. Down. Johnny. It’s alright everything is alright. _And so, chalking it up to exhaustion - they had been understaffed for the last month forcing him to man the reception all night every night for the last two weeks and maybe a bit of a slighted ego for the lack of flirting - Jonathan opened his eyes and smiled warmly. 

“Welcome to the Sofitel Grand Amsterdam Legend. How may we be of service.”

  
  


She looked around the room. Nothing lavish. Nice and up to standard for sure, but nothing like the Suites. She had chosen a more discreet room so as not to stand out. After the weekend not only would Mr. Pine's employers find his absence alarming but so would Barrs’ team. It had taken her three hours to convince Hamids’ uncle not to charge in and kidnap Jonathan and Jeb in Egypt. Not that his uncle had any love for the boy, no. It was pride. She had no doubt that the only reason she was still alive was that in the pictures that Corky had somehow taken, one couldn’t tell that she was the one pegging Hamid, dressed in a sexy maids outfit. That and the fact that Abdul had lost face and owed some nasty people money for brokering the deal that Jonathan had botched. Sadly Roper hadn't resisted the beating he received, not that he would have been able to help. Only Jonathan knew where the money was, she was nearly one hundred percent sure that he hadn’t given the money to the English Government, so on top of Abdul’s theatrics there were six or seven men who wanted their money back. She ended up paying Abdul’s debt, effectively buying Jonathan’s and Jeb’s life and using what little credibility he still had to at the very least have a sit down with the gentlemen in question. No small feat considering their misogynistic and bigoted outlook on the female form, but as it was with all men of power, they wanted their money back and if for that they had to negotiate with a woman, they would. Thus a deal had been made. She nearly broke her bank paying them half of what was lost. Joel being a Stockbroker managed to lend her a quarter of the amount siphoning it out of various accounts, that being a five-year return plan, something she would need to give back within the next three years and for the final quarter she would have to discreetly sell some of her assets. Not to mention the time and effort it took for these seedy men to infiltrate Jonathan’s apartment complex over the last two years as not to arouse his shadow’s suspicion. In the meantime she would have to host some soirees and show up at private functions, just to keep up with appearances. And all this trouble why? Because of a pair of pouty lips, baby blues and the soul of a lost little boy. She hadn't been lying at the reception desk. Mr. Pine had cost her a large fortune, time and too much trouble. 

“Mr. Pine, you, my dear, are most definitely going to make it worth my time and money. And I can hardly wait.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I usually post a mood board with my chapters but for some reason AO3 isn't letting me post it at the moment. I'll either come back and edit the chapter or post it some other day.  
Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, my very short first chapter. sorry it was so small but it will pick up I promise.   
Wadda y'all think??? Be honest but be constructive.   
Thank you for your time and have a nice day.


End file.
